


Vague Recollection

by xfrx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/pseuds/xfrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come and find me, Sei."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vague Recollection

_"Do you believe in eternal love?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Just out of curiosity."_

_"I do, perhaps. What about you?"_

_"I do, I believe. You're my living proof."_

_"Will someone remember their eternal love?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Then, will you remember me?"_

_"Of course I will."_

_"Do I have a place in your mind? in your consciousness?"_

_"You have a place in my whole mind, my consciousness, even my sub-consciousness, you have it all."_

_"...What if one day your mind decided to forget all the things about me? about us?"_

_"That's definitely not going to happen."_

_"But what if?"_

_"I will find you, because my soul would be so hollow without you here by my side. I will find you, no matter what, until I found you and nobody else."_

 

He's smiling. It's so honest, it's sweet; my favorite kind of sweet, yet so frail.

So frail that I want to fix him, to hug him so tight until all of his broken pieces is back altogether. Until he's fine, until he's safe and sound.

 

 

_"Come and find me, Sei."_

 

* * *

 

A pair of crimson eyes opened due to the sunlight break through the white curtain.

He's panting, his whole body is covered with cold sweat.

 

_It's that dream again._

_The same place._

_The same boy._

_The same voice._

_The same words._

_The same smile._

_And the same ending._

 

_It's so frustrating, I can't seems to recognize his face; it was all a blurry._

_I can't remember his face yet I remember every single word he said._

_The smile that gives a pain in my chest; it carved on my mind._

 

_How many times has it been haunting my nights?_

_Twelve? Twenty four? Thirty? I've already lost my count._

 

_And moreover, where am I?_

 

"Good morning, Akashi."

An-almost two meters green haired man shows up from the main door of the room.

"Midorima, good morning. Pardon me but I can't seems to remember about the prior event."

"You were suddenly calling me asked if we could play a chess in the afternoon. Because I have no schedule, so I agreed to i--"

 

"--Lying. He was worried about you because your voice were so different, it's like something is wrong. Not as strong as it used to. So he cleared his schedule."

Such a cheerful voice came from a man that suddenly shows up.

 

"I'm not worried about him, Kazunari."

"This green tsundere~"

"Takao, good morning. Pardon my intrusion on this peaceful morning with your husband."

"Ah good morning Akashi, and really, that's fine! If it's not you, I would have been wake up next to an empty sheet again this morning."

"An early schedule every morning?"

"Yeah! He left his still-sleeping-safe-and-sound lover every morning to meet his patients at the hospital! He's not even give me a goodbye kiss"

"But I gave you a forehead peck ev-- forget it."

"DID YOU REALLY DO IT SHIN-CHAN?"

"Good grief, Takao."

"No wonder why my forehead feels so warm every morning so that's becau--"

"Stop the conversation about our household this instance."

"No need to be so formal, Midorima."

 _Sigh._ "You were fainted last night after a round of chess game. You had a high fever. Leading from a sleep-deprived. Takao was the one that take care of you."

"Forgive me to be a troublesome for you, Takao"

"It's fine, Akashi! I hope you don't mind me changing your clothes last night."

"It's alright, thank you."

"Kazunari and I need to go out for a while. We need to find a present for our upperclassman's marriage. If you need anything just call the maid, she'll be around."

"Sorry to left you alone Akashi, I wanted to asked you to join us but Shin-chan said you need a porper rest.."

"I'm already grateful to be taken care by this household. I don't intended to interfere furthermore"

"Well then, enjoy your stay Akashi! If you will excuse us~"

 

.

.

.

 

_It's quiet again._

 

_Ah, I remember._

_I thought the dream wouldn't haunting me if I meet up and have a chit-chat with my old mates._

_I thought he wouldn't come if I sleep in a different place._

_But guess it's futile._

_Even in the different house, different room, different bed sheet, different pillow, you're still haunting me._

_What do you want?_

 

 

**_"Come and find me, Sei."_ **

 

 

_It suddenly feel so dizzy._

_Is this room spinning around?_

 

* * *

 

_"--i! Sei! wake up!"_

_"ngh..?"_

_"You promised me to go to an amusement park if the weather is good today, well, the sky right now is surprisingly clear. So C'mon! don't tell me you forget it!"_

_"This body will begin to function if only the human on top of me would give a sweet long morning kiss."_

_"I will give you thousand kisses after you showered. I need to go downstairs to turn off the stove first"_

_"A peck for a guarantee won't hurt."_

_"Fine. You're always winning over me after all."_

 

_He's laughing._

_His face is slowly getting closer._

_It feels like I'm in a movie, on the climax part where the hero is going to kiss the heroine; everything is in a slow-motion._

_He closed his eyes and so do I._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Where?_

_Where's my kiss?_

_Isn't it take too long?_

 

 

A pair of crimson eyes opened up slowly.

No one around him, just a pillow and clean white bed sheet.

 

 

_That was a dream?_

_A different dream?_

_What is with this disappointed feeling?_

_Where should I find you?_

_Where are you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my work~!  
> I don't know.. I keep writing things when I actually have no idea how the ending will be (lol)  
> Pardon the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English  
> Kudos and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
